The discovery of brain recognition sites specific for benzodiazepines opened the field for identifying specific brain mechanisms mediating anxiety. Animal models of anxiety are under development to address the questions of neuroanatomical sites specific for anxiety responses, receptor subtypes mediating anxiety responses, and known neurotransmitter systems activated or suppressed by anxiety-inducing drugs.